


Immortalized in Print

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America as Propaganda, Comics, Gen, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky read the first issue of the Captain America comic when it finally reaches the front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalized in Print

“Stevie, you sure you wouldn’t have done more for the war effort drawing comics?”

Steve caught the roll of paper Bucky had tossed before it smacked him in the nose. He felt his face heat as he leafed through the pages. 

“You do not get to be embarrassed while I’m the teenage sidekick, Steve!” Bucky was kneeling next to Steve now, grinning ruefully. “Captain America gets to be pretty clever. Bucky is just prancin’ around in tights.”

Steve smiled his stage smile, but it morphed into something real just because Bucky was there with him. “Guess it’s not so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> The set designers used the actual cover for Captain America #1 in one of the news stands at the end of Captain America: First Avenger, so it seems a reasonable conclusion that the comics exist in the MCU as they do in our universe. 
> 
> I was surprised in my reading of the first few issues of Captain America by how Steve actually was fairly clever and solved problems by being a decent strategist rather than just bashing people over the head. Actually thinking about it, this characterization makes a fair bit of sense, but it flew in the face of all of my perceived fan wisdom about comics from the 30s and 40s, which is always really interesting.


End file.
